Various types of devices use deflection latch systems to hold two parts together. They are common in the electronics industry and are often used in place of fasteners such as screws. Use of deflection latch systems can speed the assembly process, decrease production cost and reduce the number of parts. A deflection latch system may also be known as a snap latch, hook type deflection latch, or snap fit, among other names.